Automotive technology needs an engine of sound performance and handling. Car speed can be easily set if the fuel within the engine is entirely combusted. Numerous ways have been so far developed to manage the fuel combustion within the engine. Of them, the most common way is to efficiently manage the air entering the combustion chamber.
Rate of air supplied into the engine is regulated by an air valve whose area of opening outside the engine can be set. In valves of current use, an intact air body is generally broken into two separated bodies once it enters the engine. To make the shape as well as the mass of the air body unchanged, we need a valve whose opening always lies in the center of the streamline. Opening of this type can be established only by means of diaphragm system.